mahouka_koukou_no_rettouseifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Shiba Tatsuya/@comment-50.184.61.196-20150228182749/@comment-147.69.167.60-20150308004633
You say we don't know who has superior psion count, fine, technically her psion count has never been stated to be superior to Masaki's but it obviously is. Her Psion count has been stated to be super human just like her brothers, she is the daughter of Tatsurou shiba who was famous for his massive psion count. Masaki has never been stated to have a massive psion count while Miyuki has. You keep bring up all of Masaki's irrelevant so called variations in magic. Miyuki has been stated to be able to do anything a magician can do to the highest level, Miyuki has also been stated to be skilled in all twelve systems of magic. There is nothing suggesting he has a wider skill set than she does and it's irrelevant anyway, his speed advantage only exists for a single system of magic that his specialised CAD has loaded into it. "The number of activation sequences that could be used with a Specialized CAD was limited. In contrast to the Generalized CAD which could store up to ninety-nine types of Activation Sequences without regard to the systems of magic, the Specialized CAD could only store nine types of Activation Sequences of a single system of magic. " Masaki can only use a single system of magic with his specialised CAD. You still don't seem to comprehend that Super powers/ Normal magic and counter magic are three completely different things. In fact even within counter magic there is variation. "On the other hand, Cast Jamming works by overwhelming a Magician's data with a large amount of extra data, greatly reducing the speed of a Magician's data upload to his base station. Therefore, the strength of the interference is not so important. Instead, the Psion noise propagates randomly and rapidly across all the eight varieties of the four Systematic frequencies, and essentially becomes an antennae that blocks all transmissions. " "Unlike Zone Interference, under the influence of Cast Jamming, the user’s own magic would also be affected, since even if the magician in question consciously tries to tune the noise of Cast Jamming, his subconscious would reject it. (Magic processing takes place in the subconsciousness, and thus the actions of the subconscious have priority over the conscious.) Because of that, it is thought that in order to use Cast Jamming, it’s essential to use Antinite, which satisfies the condition of emitting just Psion noise…" "There’s a similar magic that disables the opponents magic called "Zone Interference". This procedure affects a fixed area with the caster at its center without bringing about a change in information, and the technique is such that if the strength of interference is less than that of the defined magic ritual, then the interference will be shut out. In contrast, Cast Jamming scatters vast amounts of meaningless Psion waves, and as such, it is a technique that prevents rituals from affecting Eidos. Zone Interference in a sense does not reserve magic, but rather directly prevents the opponents’ magic, and it is fundamental that the strength of interference be greater than that of the opponents’ magic. " Take note, it's stated the fundamental of zone interference is interference strength, not magic sequences as you have tried to imply before. "Magic Dismantling (Gram Demolition) A mass of compressed Psion particles are thrown directly at an object and explode. Any Activation Sequence or Magic Ritual recorded into the Psion Information Body is blown away. Though it is called magic, it is simply a cannonball of Psions that has neither structure nor a Magic Ritual to modify an event, so it is not affected by Zone Interference. Furthermore, the pressure of the cannonball also repels the effects of Cast Jamming. It has no physical effects and cannot be hindered by any obstacle. " This is the stated process for invoking magic. "Outputting magic sequences obey the following processes. 1. One receives the activation sequence from a CAD. This is called sequence loading. 2. Variables are added to the activation sequence, then both are sent to the magic calculation zone. 3. The magic sequence is constructed from the activation sequence and the variables. This is automatically executed in the magic calculation zone, a black box process even to magicians themselves. 4. The constructed magic sequences are forwarded through the Route (it serves as the bottom layer of the conscious and the top layer of the unconscious), and outputted from the Gate (the threshold that exists in both conscious and unconscious mind) on to the Idea. 5. The magic sequences being outputted to the Idea alter the Eidos at the specified coordinates, and so rewrite it. In each magic system and magic process, completing these five processes in 0.5 second is the benchmark for a practical-level magician. " "Superpowers are magics that do not need additional activation steps beyond thoughts like modern magic and unlike Ancient Magic. However, Superpower users can only use one type of magic, any differences will just be variations of the original. It can be considered a specialization, to a point where the magics can only be used by a few. It can be activated with pure thought regardless of intent or will, unlike modern magic, as unintentionally creating a magic sequence and activating it is impossible for magicians using dozens of types of magics, like most modern magicians. However, unintentional magics from people capable of multiple types of magic indicates a strong phenomena rewriting ability. " There you go, definitions for most forms of counter magic/ how modern magic activates and superpowers. Notice how they all work in different ways and thus take different amounts of time. Just because Masaki's rupture is supposedly faster than decomposition doesn't make it faster than Miyuki's zone interference which has been proven to be able to seize the initiative from Lina. Interference strength alone decides who can activate magic within a fixed area, activation sequence strength is only relevant in regards to gram dispersion and gram demolition which stop magic by destroying the activation sequences rather than shielding the edios like zone interference does.